I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk carrier for processing memory disks. More specifically, it relates to a low profile disk carrier having a plurality of disk dividers, each of which are geometrically configured to accommodate and hold either thin disks (0.032 of an inch thick) or relatively thick disks (0.050 of an inch thick).
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art disk carriers have traditionally been unable to hold both thin and thick disks. Also, prior art carriers were generally taller. Thus, as disks were inserted or removed from the cassette, the disks, at their peripheral edges, could become damaged as the peripheral edges scrape the side walls of the carrier. Contact to carrier side walls also causes particulation of plastic on the disk.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art carriers in several ways. First, by providing a lower profile and a unique and novel disk divider design, scraping of the edges of the disks as they are inserted into or removed from the carrier is virtually eliminated. Second, the unique design of the disk dividers permits a single carrier to hold either thin or thick type disks. In the past, separate carriers had to be used for disks of different thicknesses. Third, the unique design of the disk dividers results in full contact to the outside diameter of the disk so that disks of either the thick or thin variety are held firmly in place and do not move or tilt within the carrier.